More than just a pretty face
by Konoha's sexy flower
Summary: What happens when you cross over the Naruto and Frutis Basket...im guessing love? Sakura decides to go to school...which is the same school as Kyou, Haru, Yuki Sohma, and Tohru Honda.[ON HOLD!]


A/n– my first Fruits Basket story, but I decided to add Sakura from Naruto to it...ENJOY! Oh, and by the way, sakura is 15, like Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru.

Chapter 1- Pink

"Sakura get up, it's your first day at a new high school! Make a friggin' good impression this time!" Ino yelled throughout the house.

"Im up! I'm up! Geez, the sooner I find an apartment, the better..." Sakura got out of bed and started getting ready for school. First she grabbed her cloths and took a shower, using her strawberry shampoo like usual.

When she got out, she put on her new uniform, which consisted of a sailor-like top and a mini-skirt, but instead of her brown shoes and knee-high socks, she put on her dark blue boots, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

While she was walking, she heard at least three girls shout, "L-O-V-E! We love Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Llllllove, Llllllove!" and soon enough rounded the corner to bump into a girl her age, knocking the girl down.. She had long brown hair with yellow ribbons and greenish-blue eyes. She wore the same uniform and she had knee high socks and light brown shoes on.

"Ouch! Oh, umm sorry about that!" Sakura said to the girl and offered her hand, which she politely accepted.

"Oh! No, no, it was my fault! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she said back.

"Well, no one can actually watch what's going on everywhere around them, so it's not your fault, really." Sakura retorted.

"Hmmm, well I guess you're right. Oh, and I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm Sakura Haruno! Pleased to meet you!" she said once again offering her hand.

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine! I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru said politely shaking it.

Just then three men walked up to Tohru and Sakura. _'Pink?' _the blueish-silver haired one thought. _'Her hair color is Pink?'_ The orange hair colored one thought. '_Damn, she's pretty!_' thought the darker side of the man with white & black hair.

"Hello Ms. Honda, may I ask who your friend is?" the man with purple eyes and silvery-blue hair asked.

"Oh, um..Hello guys! This is Sakura Haruno, Sakura meet Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Kyou Sohma!"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm new here, so sorry I don't exactly know my way around..could one of you show me to my classes?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, um. I wouldn't mind walking you to your classes Haruno-san, really." Yuki said.

"Oh, thank you very much."

"No problem...May I see your schedule then?"

"Um..Ok I guess.." Sakura said. _'What's with these guys, their aura's feel like animals...could it be? Well, they are Sohma's...Maybe they're realated to **him...**_'

She took out her schedule and handed it to Yuki, it read:

**Per. 1- English(J.)**

**Per. 2- Algebra 2(Fr.)**

**Per. 3- History(J.)**

**Per. 4- Physics(science)(Sen.)**

**LUNCH-TIME(All)**

**Per. 5- Physical Education(P.E.) (½ of all)**

**Per. 6- Language Artistics (Lang. Arts.)(Fr.)**

(J.Juniors / Fr.Freshmen / S. Sophomore / Sen. Seniors)

"Wow, you got into a seniors class, great job, it was really hard to get in a senior's class, let alone Science for Seniors..well, you have English with me, Haru, Kyou, Tohru, and two of Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana. For Algebra you have Kyou, Tohru Haru and Uo. History Hana and our other cousin Momiji and you'll have to meet him later, sorry. Physics you have me, Hana, Uo, and Haru. All of us for lunch and P.E. And Kyou, Tohru, and Uo for Language Artistics. So, I guess we should get going to class, huh?" Yuki said/asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Then most of the way there was silent before Kyou started bugging Yuki, "I want a fight now you damn it! What are you a WUSS! HA! YUKI SOHMA IS AFRAID OF GETTING BEATEN! HAHAHA!"

Yuki was about to tell him shut up, but someone beat him to it, "Shut your trap you damn cat.." Sakura said.

"What? Why should I!" Kyou shouted.

"Because, you'll lose. With all of your rage, you wont make it, you'll be going out on pure fury and nothing else. You'll be as blind as a bat, and from what I can tell, you're a cat, not a bat. If you can't beat me, you can't beat Yuki-san here." she explained calmly, while her inner self was screaming, **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU FUCKING WIMP, YOU COULDN'T BEAT YUKI EVEN IF HIS FRIGGIN' HANDS WERE TIED BEHAIND HIS BACK AND HE WAS BLIND FOLDED!" **and out Sakura was trying her hardest not to say that, even though she agreed.

"I CAN DEFINITELY BEAT YOU PINKY!" Kyou shouted. While inside Yuki's mind he was thinking, _'Can she beat him, I mean sure he's built up on rage, but he is a black belt in Karate. Unless she studied of course...'_

"Ok, you get the offense." then they both spaced out from eachother a little and got into fighting stance, but when Sakura got into position, she used the famous Huuga stance, which was said to have been wiped out 6 years ago when the Huuga's were ambushed and killed. This surprised him and his eyes widened in shock and it didn't go unoticed by Sakura who then grew a smirk on her face.

Then Kyou rushed forward into an attack, while Sakura didn't even flinch, and just as he was about to punch, Sakura grabbed his hand spun him around and soun him around her and when he was about to stop, she used two fingers and poked his side which sent him flying into a wall. Kyou Sohma, was beaten, humiliated, pushed into shame...and a wall...By a girl...

Before anyone could say a word, they already saw her walking to the direction of class, head down, hiding her green eyes, and Yuki decided to snoop and find out how she learned the forgotten Huuga style of fighting..so he ran off to ask her... and he always got his answers, and he WOULD get them from this mysterious pink-headed girl...no matter what...But first..CLASS!

—END CHAPTER—

A/n- how was it guys? Hope you enjoyed! R&R! PLEASE! T.T


End file.
